


Love me~

by Deonlycroissant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonlycroissant/pseuds/Deonlycroissant
Summary: When Akaashi is a bookworm and Bokuto plays volleyball will they ever meet? And will they be something more?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

(Akaashi POV)

*first day of school*

I woke up and looked at my phone. I had been rubbing my eyes and then my eyes finally focus and I could see the time. I grabbed my glasses and put them on. It was 6:45a.m. I was going to be late. I started running to the bathroom to get ready and I put my contact lenses on and changed from my pajamas. I started running down stairs. It was 7:05a.m. I knew I was going to be late by now. I grabbed an apple and ran out the door. I kept running until I made it to the gate of the school. Finally, it was my second year at Fukurodani. I was almost out of this hell hole. I made it to my class and sat down. I grabbed my book out of my backpack and started to read. I sat in silence reading until the bell rang. I put my book away and pulled out my notebook.

*After class- lunchtime*

I made my way to the gym were I would sit in the corner and read and eat my lunch. I heard someone yell my name. And I looked up and saw a owl man blocking a volleyball for hitting me. I should probably say thank you.

"Thank you"

"No problem, Akaashi!" Said the owl man

"I am sorry to ask but how do you know my name?" I asked

"Who wouldn't know Akaashi? I was your guide around the school last year!" He said in a cheerful tone

"I am sorry I don't have very good memory" I said the truth

"Well I am Bokuto the Fukurodani volleyball captain" he said still very cheerful

"Well you probably already know me" I said

"We were just about to wrap up lunch practice so can I sit here with you?" He said

"Sure I guess" I said in my normal Monday voice

"So~what are you reading?" He said whole grabbing my book

"It is a book about Alexander Hamilton" I said

"Oh I did a project on him last year! That is so cool!" He said while flipping threw the pages

"Can I have my book back?" I asked politely

"Sure, I have to get to class so see you laterz!" He said while standing up and walking to the doors of the gym

I should probably go to class now.

*timeskip- after school*

I was just about to leave the school campus as a owl man walked waving his hand at me. I turned around and saw Bokuto waiting for me at the school gate.

"Don't you have volleyball practice or something?"I said to him

"Volleyball practice was canceled because someone broke the net durning lunch practice" he said chuckling

"So why were you waiting for me?" I asked him

"You just seemed so nice and I want to be friends!" He said with a smile on his face

"Ok well want to exchange numbers I guess?" I said to the smiling owl man

"Ok!" He pulled out his phone and grabbed mine and put his number in my contacts

I grabbed back my phone and started walking home. His man has a weird vibe that is kinda of addicting in a way. I think I might like him.


	2. 2

(Bokuto POV)  
I've started contemplating if I should text him. Why am I like this all of a sudden? He is just a friend, right? I mean it is not like I've had a crush on him since 2nd year. He probably just sees me as a friend. It breaks my heart when I see Akaashi talking with other people. Is it ok to look at him like that? I mean I am not gay, right?  
I picked up my phone and opened his contact. I started typing. I didn't know what I was typing I was just typing. I hit send. When I looked at my phone I realized what I had just sent him.  
"Um...Hey I like you? Like a lot? Sorry if that is weird. It is just like...you're so perfect."   
Well....Shit. What I am I going to do now? I look down and it says:  
*read at 9:35p.m.*  
I am doomed this is it. Goodbye cruel world. I wish I could just control myself for 2 minutes.   
typing.....  
Well this is it. Please forgive me for I have sinned.   
*ding*  
I look at my phone and see his message.  
"Um....I like you too, I guess?  
Wait........WHAT!?!?!?!?!? He likes me too? This can't be? Am I dreaming? I slap myself across the face. Nope I am not dreaming.  
"You do?"  
"I guess I kind of do?"   
"Want to meet up?"  
"The park in 5"  
"Ok see you there"  
Now I have to get ready for a playground date. Ummm...I guess a hoodie and jeans will work. I grab my phone and head to the bathroom to give myself the talk since Kuuro isn't here to give me the bro talk. I start to open the window and I hop out and land on the ground I start to run to the playground. I can see Akaashi on the slide. I head towards him. I scared him and he started hugging me. I am happy he is hugging me. I sit behind him on the slide. We both sat in silence. I wanted to stay like this forever. Akaashi looks toward me.   
"So is this our first date?"  
"I guess" I said still very nervous  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked while blushing  
"Wait....you have glasses!?!?" I said in shock   
"Yes...but I don't like them that much"  
"I think you look cute in them"   
"You are only saying that because you like me"  
"But your glasses are apart of you?"  
"Not my point"  
"Ok so if I kiss you you will wear your glasses more?"  
"Sure"  
I slowly turned his head. He looked up at me. I slowly got closer to his lips. I could feel his lips on mine. They were soft. I finally let him go.   
"Can we go to your house and cuddle?"  
"Sure"  
We ran down the streets talking cute pictures and I sent some to Kuuro and he just responded with   
"I wish Kenma did that🥺"   
We finally got to my house. We went to the backyard and snuck in through the window. We were finally in my room. Akaashi just went and laid in my bed I went a grabbed my laptop and went to Netflix. We were going to watch A Silent Voice. I finally laid next to Akaashi and I snuggled closer to him. Akaashi started to fall asleep so I turned off the laptop and placed it on the nightstand. I fell asleep quickly after. I felt a pair of lips on my forehead. They were warm. It felt nice to have someone care about you.


	3. 3

(Akaashi POV)  
When I woke up the next morning Bokuto was dead asleep. I lifted my head off his chest to breathe but Bokuto pulled me back into his arms. He was really warm. I snuggled back into his chest. We stayed like that for about another hour. The door was slammed open. It was Bokuto's parents.   
"Wake up, Bokuto. Don't you have something to do on a Saturday afternoon?"  
He didn't answer. I snuggled in closer so his mom couldn't see me.   
"I am about to pull these covers off you and you better wake up. Don't you have friends to hang out with?"  
I could hear her getting closer. I snuggled in closer again. Right when Bokuto was just waking up the covers and blankets went flying up.  
"Bokuto! Who is this?"  
"Mom I can explain! This is my boyfriend, Akaashi"  
"Hello ma'am. Sorry for intruding. I should probably leave now."  
"No no stay and eat breakfast with us!  
Bokuto after we are going to have a longgg conversation"  
"Ok mom, I am sorry."  
Bokuto's mom left the room and I got off the bed. I ran to the bathroom in the room. I shut the door behind me because I didn't want to be bothered. I heard knocking on the door.  
"Akaashi, please open the door. It's all my fault we were caught. Please let's talk. It will all be fine."  
"Please leave me alone for a minute"  
I sat behind the door and started to cry. I didn't want to tell people about our relationship just yet. I was worried on how people would react. I finally wiped my tears and washed my face and opened the door. I was greeted Bokuto's arms around me. He was still very warm. I wanted to just start crying again. I don't deserve him. He was trying his best to calm me down. He finally said something.  
"Akaashi, you know I love you, right? That means I won't leave you just because my parents don't like you, ok?"  
"You promise?"  
"I promise"  
He lifted my head up towards him. He leaned closer to me and kissed me. I know I will be fine.


	4. 4

(Bokuto POV)  
I just want to be happy with Akaashi. If my parents don't like him well I will still date him because he makes me feel special. He reads books and is very studious and I am just the Volleyball team captain with only passing grades. He deserves more than what I can give him but he stays around me. I let go of Akaashi and give him a good luck kiss. We start walking down the stairs to the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table. She looked like she could murder me in 2 seconds.   
"Sit down, Akaashi. I'll get your food for you."  
"Mom I'll get his food for him"  
"I see you care about him a lot don't you?"  
"I mean yes he is basically my first love so why wouldn't I care about him"  
"I am?"  
"Yes"  
"I see sit down Bokuto we are having a talk"  
"Yes mom"  
"So how long have you been keeping this a secret?"  
"About a day Ma'am"  
"Yes last night I left the house and went to the park to confess to Akaashi and he fell asleep in my arms at the park so I brought him home and we watched some movies"   
"So you left home in the middle of the night?"  
"Yes he did Ma'am but it's all my fault. He was just trying to show me his love but he is more than what I deserve."  
"Wait you thought I was going to yell at you guys? Wait...No! I heard Bokuto leave last night so I suspected something but never a boyfriend let alone a nice one if I say so"  
"You heard me?"  
"Who else would be in the bathroom yelling at themselves to get it together?"   
"I should probably be leaving now my parents are probably worried about me"  
"I'll take you home!"  
"It's fine! I'll get home safe, I promise?"  
"Ok you can comeback anytime you want! This is now your home! And Bokuto if you don't treat Akaashi will respect I will disown you."  
"Ok mom I'll just walk out Akaashi"  
"Bye Ma'am"  
"Ok comeback soon"  
I walked outside with Akaashi. He turned at looked at me and said looking at me with sparkles in his eyes   
"I love you Bokuto!"  
"I love you too Akaashi!"  
He gave me a kiss and looked at me walking away from my house to his. I will see him tomorrow because I have planned a date! It may not be big and fancy but it's the best I can do for him!


	5. 5

(Akaashi POV)  
As I got closer to my house the less I wanted to get home. I wish I could have just stayed with Bokuto but I have to go home to get ready for the date Bokuto is preparing for tomorrow. He is weird but weird in a loving way. I walked through the doors of my home and it was dead silent like usual. I live on my own since my parents died when I was 15. It's been 2 years. I went to my room. I like it at home becsuse it is quiet but it's too quiet sometimes. I could bring Bokuto over so he can make noise. I just wanted to sleep at this point. It was around 5 pm when I got home so I decided to take a shower and go to sleep.  
*next day*  
I got ready to go on the date with Bokuto. I didn't know what to wear so I decided on a blue shirt with jeans because I don't own many matching outfits. I hurried to the park where we decided to meet up. I saw Bokuto texting someone by the slide of the playground. He turned in my direction and started running towards me.   
"Akaashiiiii" he said while running at me full speed  
He finally made it to were I was and he jumped up and clinged onto my arm.   
"I missed you Akaashi"  
"I missed you too Bokuto. So where are we going first?"   
"We are going to go an arcade!"  
*later in the day*  
Bokuto won a stuff owl plushie for me and we named it "choco" because bokuto insisted it looked like chocolate. Bokuto kept buying so many things for me it felt like I barely give anything back. While we were walking past some stores I saw a necklace it reminded me of Bokuto. I asked if we could walk in. We went in and I bought 2 matching necklaces.   
Then it hit me  
Bokuto would be leaving for college after this year. I would have to walk to school by myself. So it seemed perfect to give them the other necklaces so he could remember me while he is in college. But the fear that he might find another lover while at college makes me terrified. He would just toss me aside and forget me.   
"Hey hey hey! What are you thinking about Akaashi? You seem very sad? Did I do something wrong? Was I not to good enough? I can get you ice cream if you want! But please don't be sad"  
"You did nothing wrong Bokuto. It's just my head telling me negative thoughts"  
"Please don't thing negative! Let's go home so I can make you comfy in my bed and we can watch a movie"  
He quickly grabbed my hand and start pulling me to his house. I thought about giving him the necklace but it seemed too quick. We entered Bokuto's house and he went to go take a shower while I get the popcorn and snacks ready. I changed into my spare clothes that where at Bokuto's house. Bokuto walked out the bathroom and changed while I was picking a movie. Bokuto payed down beside me and fell asleep so I just turned off the movie and laid down next to him. I quickly fell asleep


	6. 6

*2 years later*  
(Bokuto POV)  
It was my last game for my 2nd year of college volleyball. Akaashi ended up going to the same college as me which was really great because we wouldn't have to long distance. Akaashi is almost a 2nd year in college and I will be in my 3rd year. We still haven't planned out out future together but I have my own plans. It was 5 mins before game time.   
"I am so excited it's the last game of the season! Bokuto! are you ready?" said Hinata.  
"Yes I have it all planned out you just wait for my signal" I said while putting the small black box in between my towel.   
"The game will start in 2 mins! Please go to the court so we can start! Oh bokuto whats the signal?" Asked Iwaizumi  
"When I go to the bench that's when you guys run and grab the signs! Ok?"  
"Ok I promise it will be perfect! How long have you been planning this for? 2 years? 3 years? They are calling EVERYONE TO THE COURT"Said Iwaizumi  
"It's time" I grabbed my towel and walked on the court  
(Akaashi POV)  
I walked into the seating for the crowd. I look down and saw Bokuto walking on to the court. He looked very nervous. I wonder what he is thinking?  
*the game begins*  
-time skip because I know nothing about volleyball besides what I know for watching Haikyuu!!-  
Bokuto won like always. Hinata's serves have gotten better over the years. I am really proud of him. I look down at the court and see Bokuto high fiving the team. It reminded me of when he used to high five me before every game back in high school. All of a sudden he yells out  
"Oya"  
I look around to see a bunch of the team bringing out poster boards. Bokuto runs to the bench and grabs something from under his towel. What's happening. I see Hinata smiling and is all hyper. Was this all planned? What's going on? Bokuto grabs one of the mics from the tables and looked towards me. Everyone is looking at Bokuto and then looked back at me. I just want to know what is happening?  
"Akaashi! I have known you for less then 3 years but everyday I wake up to know you will be there for me! It's been almost 3 amazing years with you but I want to be with you forever! We will live together and become our own protagonist of our own world! So what I am trying to say here is............  
Will you marry me Akaashi?"   
He got down on one knee. The team flipped the posters around and it said "will you marry me" with bold gold letters. I started crying. He did this all for me. I don't deserve him. He is literally so perfect.   
"Yes bokuto I will marry you and we will be the protagonist of our world together"  
I run out to the court and into his arms. We both fall on the floor. Everyone staring at us  
We both stood up. Giggling because I was so happy. Bokuto's grabbed my hand and slipped the ring on to my finger. He grabbed my face and kissed me. Tears of joy falling down my cheek   
Everyone clapped   
I looked over to see Hinata crying into Kageyama's arms like a baby. He always did that when he was happy. I look back at Bokuto. He had the biggest smile on his face. He pulled me into a hug and whispered   
"We are the protagonist of the world"


End file.
